


The Rot

by EloDash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Universes in the Multiverse May Occur, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a mage, Slowish burn?, bursts of action, god damn it Olive, on/off like a fucking lightswitch, reader has wings, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloDash/pseuds/EloDash
Summary: Hiding in plain sight were several magical entities. They pretended they were normal when they indeed were not....Until one day, where all their little plans went incredibly astray.One crazy man was the reason for their downfall...and one little winged girl was the reason for their survival.





	1. Aaand we're running again. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I make this.
> 
> WARNING: RAPE/NON CON WILL EVENTUALLY HAPPEN IN LATER CHAPTERS  
> OTHER, LESS IMPORTANT WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING RAPE/NON CON.  
> READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

You were having a relatively normal day at first.

You got up, ate, brushed your teeth and hair, and then left the house to go for a walk. Instead of turning right at the end of the driveway, however, you turned left, walking towards your old companion Lily's house. Your sandals hit the pavement with little _tip tap_  sounds with every step. You were wearing quite a large hoodie to hide your large white wings, despite the summer heat.

Monsters were thought to be extinct, vanished entirely from society. Mages-the spawn of a Human woman and a Monster male-were considered freaks, and many were killed off before they'd learned to adapt and hide. Unfortunately, your parents were dead, leaving you alone. They died in a fire, the ceiling caving in on them and killing them off.

As you passed your next-door neighbor's house, you heard yelling come from inside. Of course..You almost forgot that your neighbors were downright crazy. You picked up your pace, moving into a light jog.  
Before the mentally impaired brunette next door could leave the house, You had passed it. You moved down the road and carefully into the driveway of the small apartment block nearby the house. You scanned the room numbers carefully before you walked up the steps and knocked gently on the door to room number 2 7 1.

  
"Who is it?" A voice behind the door, clearly female, yet bearing the slightest lisp when she spoke. Lily.

  
"Your winged friend from beyond." You joked. You didn't raise your voice too high, just enough for Lily to hear. Passers-by might take her seriously, and that would be frightful.

  
"Come in, it's unlocked!" Lily called back brightly, laughing slightly before she spoke.   
You pushed the door open and smiled at the familiar landscape. The apartment was small- only one room save for the bathroom- but the walls were painted with soft greens and purples. A kitchenette sat at one side while the other had a mattress with a purple comforter blanket on top of it. A cat bed sat beside that, but Lily's black feline friend, Felix, preferred to sleep on her bed instead of his own. Lily didn't mind. She loved her cat with all her heart, and everyone knew it.

"Hey there soul sister!" You chirped as you shut the door.

"Hiya _____!" Lily grinned at you from the kitchenette, closing the cupboard she'd opened.

Lily was a tall- and god was she TALL- blonde with brilliant blue eyes and freckles covering her face. She seemed to have a permanent smile and she always wore bright, happy colors. Her hair was long, coming down to her waist and she was normally wearing flip-flops on her feet.

"So, what's shakin, bacon?" Knowing full well that Lily knew of your wings and would never give you away to the proper authorities, You grabbed your hoodie and pulled it off, letting your wings stretch to full length. They were extremely large in comparison to your short frame and they were a brilliant white that almost glowed, making you almost pale in comparison. You folded your wings on your back and walked over to Lily's bed, sitting down and offering your hand to Felix to sniff so that you could pet him.

"I heard that some crazy guy broke out of prison today." Lily responded, her voice getting that pretend-spooky tone, like when you tell ghost stories.

"Oh boy." You sighed softly, stroking Felix carefully. "How crazy are we talking?"

"He's extremely anti-mage and he wants to kill a lot of people because he thinks they're mages..Plus he invented this weird laser technology to try and find mages? He was arrested for attempted murder." Lily rubbed her arm before moving to join you on the bed.

"Oh." You said carefully. "...Fun." Your wings twitched on her back. If someone that crazy broke out of prison...  
"...I hope he doesn't do anything dangerous now that he's free."

"He probably will." Lily mumbled. "But that's okay! Nobody alive knows you're a Mage except for me! And I won't tell a soul!"

"Yeah." You smiled softly. "I can trust you on that. You've had your chance several times and I'm still alive, so..."

You talked for a while with Lily until a loud siren comes from outside. You froze in place. That was a bad sign. The siren meant danger. You got up and ran to the table next to the door, grabbing your hoodie and throwing it on over your folded wings.  
"Gotta go." You looked back at Lily, who smiled and waved at you.  
"Be safe, _____." Lily chirped.

And with that, you left the apartment. You scampered down the steps and skidded to a stop when you saw the reason for the sirens. A man- wearing a solid black trench coat and a bright red shirt with a bald head, tattoos streaking up his neck and behind his ear, intimidating dark brown eyes- was shooting at the police. Shit- was that the guy that broke out...? You skittered down the steps and around the back of the apartment, grabbing your hoodie and yanking it off. You spread your wings to full length, then darted into the air in a few powerful wing beats. Knowing you would be seen if you didn't, You disappeared into the trees, landing on a higher branch amongst the bright green leaves. Your hands shook lightly.

You carefully moved, darting between trees with the help of your wings to get into your own backyard. You flew in a single stride onto the patio and then quickly speed walked inside. You shut the sliding glass door and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"...Jesus Christ..this is bad. I need to get out of here."  
You bolted towards your room to grab a few things. Your small dog- named 'Tumbleweed' after his crazy antics as a puppy- scampered after you. His little hazel eyes were wide, he looked scared. You stopped and looked at him, then winced and crouched down to pet him.

"Stay calm, Tum. I promise it'll be okay."

The little dog borked at you and his tail wagged. You picked him up and nuzzled his furry head. He licked your cheek and you smiled before setting him down again.

"Give me a sec. Okay?" You slipped into your room and grabbed a few things- cell phone, spare hoodie- you tied the hoodie around her waist -then you grabbed an hourglass necklace containing ashes from the fire that killed your parents. You slipped the necklace on and stretched, your wings spreading wide, before you grabbed your messenger bag and slipped out of the room.

Tumbleweed borked at you. You smiled sadly and crouched down, patting your lap. He jumped up into it. You scooped him up and slipped him into your messenger bag since he was small enough to fit.

"C'mon, Tum." You chirped. "Let's get out of here."

You walked over to the kitchen to open the front door when something in the window caught your gaze. You stopped and turned to look.

Your crazy neighbor- the one on Lily's side- was being handcuffed and held down against the side of her house by someone wearing dark blue and black. You spotted some odd red beams--

...No.

They weren't lasers, not exactly, more like...laser pointers. Small black machines with millions of tiny red beams coming out of them were set on the ground.

...you needed to go. NOW.

Quickly, you slammed the front door open and spread your wings, then in a few wingbeats you shot into the air. The red beams lightly grazed your wings and you immediately knew what their purpose was. Locating oddities, sensing motion. You held Tumbleweed and your messenger bag close and darted high into the air. The red beams cut through clouds and shone way up in the sky. You winced. You just had to keep going...

You darted away, leaving the red beams far behind you. You soared through the sky with your little dog friend, and you worried for what was to come.


	2. AND A-ONE, AND A-TWO, AND- wait fuck where am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVENTURES! With dog. And sentient flower...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. That first chapter got a lot more love than I expected. Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it all. I hope I can continue to give you a pleasant experience full of pain and suffering and action!~
> 
> I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS OH MY GOD I FEEL HORRIBLE-  
> i had a lot of schoolwork problems and I transferred to a different school and my grades and stress and aAAAA  
> im sorry!!  
> I'll try and keep uploads more consistent I swear to god and if I don't, you have permission to throw me in front of the laser tech :D  
> This is sort of an in-betweenish chapter, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever for just filler inbetween bullshit aaa im sorry IT ADVANCES THE PLOT AT THE BARE MINIMUM PLS DONT KILL

You'd been flying for several hours. The warm summer sun had slipped under the horizon and left the skies painted with rich purples. Carefully, you landed on the dirt with your dog. Where were you? No idea, but you weren't near that psycho anymore, and that was all that mattered. Sort of.

 

Upon closer inspection you discovered your destination had been a large meadow of golden flowers, close by a town and a huge mountain. The mountain itself looked familiar, giving you almost-depressing flashbacks of your parents taking you to a mountain's base and eating ice cream there together. Your chest hurt after a while of reminiscing and you had to focus on the task at hand, setting your messenger bag and your little brown and white dog on the grass. He looked around and started running in circles, making you chuckle. What a silly dog.

 

You sized up the distance between the nearby village and yourself and decided it was too far for now. Calling Tumbleweed back to you, you settled in a spot in a small clearing of the golden flowers. He sat down while you made your messenger bag into a makeshift pillow. You grabbed your hoodie and pulled it on over your wings, then curled up against the messenger bag, resting your head on it. Tumbleweed got the idea and jumped into your arms. You ruffled his fur, your hair falling into your eyes as you turned your head upwards to look at the sky. 

 

"...Mom, dad, wherever you are..." You said after a while. "...Please keep me safe."

and with that, you drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

_"...ake...p.."_

_...._

_"wa...e..."_

_...?_

"Wake up."

_hOLY-_

 

You jolted up, your eyes wide.

But nobody came.

 

...wait...

...what?

 

"Jeez."  
The flowers rustled. You looked around. What?-

Who??

 

"Down here." You look down at the grass below you. A small golden flower stared back at you-- holy shit, it has a face. Why the hell does it have a face?

"Don't look so surprised." The flower glared, looking annoyed. You never imagined you would ever think those words in your life.

 

"You're a talking flower." You choked out, brushing your hair out of your eyes. "L-last I checked, that was weird by normal standards."

 

"You have wings," the flower commented. "We're both weird by normal standards. Big deal."

You grab at your back, only to feel the hoodie. How the hell did he--?  
...Did he go up your shirt?

..oh jeez, ew. That's creepy.

Wait.

You notice something and freeze up for a moment before you ask the question as calmly as you can.

"Where's my dog?"

 

"Over there." the Flower gestures with a leaf behind itself. You turn your head and notice a tiny brown and white furball running around the flowers and barking happily. Awh, cute.

 

"Thanks." You sigh. "..Err...what can I call you?"

 

"Just call me Flowey." He says flatly.

 

...Flowey? Original. Like a toddler. You briefly recall calling your stuffed cat toys 'kitty' as a child, and feel a realization that this flower might not be much older than ten- if he named himself. Either that, or this kid's dad or mom is horrible with names.

"...I..uhm...take it I'm not in a normal town?" You ask almost hesitantly, your voice trailing up at the end.

 

"You would 'take it' correctly. You're near Mount Ebott, kid. Did you really expect it to be a normal town?"

 The name triggers those painful memories again. Your hands find their way back up to your hourglass necklace and you squeeze it gently.  
"I-I'm...near Mount Ebott..?"

"That's what I  _just_ said..." Flowey groans, shaking his head. "You should come with me. Here is no place for a magic user like you, Toriel will want to speak with you." He vanishes into the ground, then pops out a little ways ahead. "Come on, kid."

Pushing yourself up, you spot Tumbleweed up ahead, streaking towards the town like a white, fluffy bullet. You smile and continue to follow the flower.  
  


* * *

The walk is long and tedious, by the time you all get to the town night has started to fall. Moments after arriving you notice the town is not as it seemed on the outside. Tumbleweed is playfully barking, being chased by two children- a brown-haired human teenager and an orangy dinosaur without arms. They appeared to be the same age.

"Yo, Frisk! Wait up!" The little dinosaur calls out. Your wings twitch on your back and you smile wearily, watching them shoot off through the town.

"...Cute.." You mumble, tearing your attention from the teenagers and back down to the flower as he re-emerges beside you.

"..Eh, if that's your cup of tea." He mutters. "The human is Frisk, they're the ambassador of monsters. Or..they  _were_ , before it all went downhill."

"I thought the ambassador of monsters was killed.." You frown.

"Hah- no, they were barely five when they freed everyone." Flowey laughs mockingly. "the Queen and King protected them. That's actually what brought the king and queen back together." The flower mumbles something else, but you can't quite catch what he said.

"Anyway, kid, c'mon, let's get you to m--Toriel."

You follow the flower for a while longer, coming to a stop at one of the larger houses. It was elegantly painted with designs and a warm color, golden flowers planted all along the outside.

"Can you knock, I don't have arms." Flowey comments idly, looking up at you. You nod and step up onto the porch, lifting your hand and gently knocking on the doors. The flower disappears into the ground and Tumbleweed scampers up beside you, the teens long gone.

The door cracks open, then with a gentle push, it opens the rest of the way...leaving you face to face with...

...a smiling goat woman with a little crown on her head.


End file.
